Easy Life Was Boring Anyway
by Mixed Heathen
Summary: When Courier Six and Rex wake up in totally different surroundings then there used to. They are both frightened and excited, Courier Six is all for starting again. But he wants to do it with his friends, who are nowhere to be seen. Except for his faithful dog Rex. What happened? How'd they end up here? Where is everyone? Only time will tell. (Hope the summary isn't too bad)


_**Well… This Is Different, Isn't It**_

 _Emerald Forest_

* * *

Six could hear the barking of his faithful companion, Rex. His tone of bark sounded… worried, he was trying to wake Six up. He could feel Rex licking his hand, trying more to wake up Six. Six started coming too, his eyes slowly opening. He cringed as the bright sunlight hit his bare eyes, no mask covering it for once. He could hear Rex barking happily now, glad his master was okay. Rex jumped on Six, licking his face. Six laughed, trying, in vain, to stop Rex. Rex finally stops though, letting his master and best friend, stand up and take in the surroundings. As Six slowly stood, he took in everything around him. He couldn't believe it all, he was both frightened… and excited. Frightened, because he didn't know where the rest of his group was. But excited because… well… it looks better than the Mojave, and if his Pip Boy was right (and it usually is) the air was rad free.

"Hmm, should we start then Rex?" he asked his loyal dog.

*Ruff!* he replied happily.

"Let's hope we find everyone, and that there okay" he finished, the duo taking their first steps

* * *

 _Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office_

* * *

"Glynda, who are these two?" questioned Ozpin, he didn't remember sending anyone out today.

"I have no clue, Ozpin. And to be honest, they definitely do not look like students"

"Agreed, I think I would remember enrolling these two"

"They could be White Fang members" came the voice of Ironwood, interrupting the two. "We should intervene immediately, I can get some of my men out there A.S.A.P" he recommended.

"For once, I agree with you Ironwood" said Glynda. "We don't know who these two are, and there capabilities are unknown to us"

"Leave them, let us just… observe for awhile" said Ozpin.

"That's the problem with you Ozpin, always observing and never doing anything about it. I say we take action"

"No, we will do nothing for now. This is my school and technically, the Emerald Forest is under my supervision. As It is a part of Beacon, so there's really nothing you can do old friend" he said, a slight smile appearing on his face. Ironwood just sat down, chuckling slightly. He didn't know why, but he just felt like it for some reason.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest_

* * *

"Well, it's official… we're lost Rex, any Ideas?" questioned Six, Rex replied with a ruff and Six replied back. The two started talking, they had grown so close Six could perfectly understand Rex.

"But if we camp up there, we're vulnerable. Maybe that cave, could work. Clear any hostiles residing in it, set up camp. Yeah, c'mon Rex" said Six, Rex nodded and followed. Six through in a couple frag grenades and awaited the boom. The explosion went off and Six saw little Radscorpions running out, except these were different. The colour scheme was weird, they had white plating with red designs all over and black flesh beneath the armour. And they were so tiny, he got so distracted by the difference of the new Radscorpions that. One minute he was standing there observing the baby Radscorpions, next minute he's flying through the forest smashing through trees and slamming his back into a large boulder. He fell face first, lying there. "Oh God… that was the most painful experience… I've ever felt… how I am still alive, unknown. Different air maybe?" he asked aloud, Rex standing in front of Six ready to defend his master to the death.

*Ruff, ruff ruff* ordered Rex, Six wasn't listening though. He slowly stood, feeling himself recover fast. Much faster than usual, he quickly materialized one of his strongest weapons. Oh, Baby! Quickly appeared in his hands and he held it tightly. He noticed how much larger this Radscorpion was, bigger than any he's ever seen in the Mojave.

"Well, this calls for a use of drugs" said Six aloud, accidently. Rex gave him a glare, Six quickly took the hint. "Okay then, no drugs. Alcohol?" he questioned, Rex's glare only harden. "Okay, let's try this guy sober" he said, him and Rex jumping at the large beast.

* * *

 _Location Unknown_

* * *

"Hey Mercury, he's coming too. Be a dear and get Cinder for me, won't you" ordered Roman. Mercury just stayed in his chair with his feet kicked up, fully ignoring Roman and reading his comic. "Ugh, kids. Never listen, am I right" he asked the White Fang members, they all stood silently. "Whatever, hey Tukson. Grab Cinder for me, and Neo too" he ordered. Tukson just nodded in response, quickly leaving the room. "I think it's time we get started, don't you"

* * *

 _ **Hi anybody reading this. If you are, thank you. Means a lot that you took the time to read this, much appreciated. If you enjoyed it, please favourite this and review if you have the time. This is my first time at writing so, hope it's a good debut. Thanks again, hope to hear from you guys.**_

 _ **P.S – Wondering what that last part is huh? Well, your gonna have to wait and see ;)**_


End file.
